Fullmetal Alchemist: The Epic Adventures
by Kanika Meskhenet
Summary: The art of pants pooping has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!"...Havoc knew he was going to be sick again, he'd forgotten what Hughes and Mustang did in their down time...


This is what me and my friends do when we get together for sleepovers xD!

It's made purely from sleep deprived minds and crack.

It was written by me, Alex (**RemindsMeOfAWestSideStory**), Ashley (**MysticalManAsh**) and our friend Katie.

I totally recommend going to visit their profiles and reading their stuff, they're amazing.

....................

Winry stood infront of the oven,"Ed! Al! Breakfast!" she then turned back to the oven and pulled out a communist smothered in maple syrup.

Ed eyed it warily, a deepset frown pulling at the corners of his lips,"Where the hell did you get that?!"

"The Black Market," She answered simply,"Sometimes you get things like that on sale on sunday mornings. Communites, Nazis, you name it!"

Al smiled awkwardly (to the best of his ability, since he was a suit of armor) and said,"Um, Winry? Do you have an actual recipe for communists?"

"Well, no." admitted Winry,"But I'm sure it will taste good with syrup!"

"But Winry," said Al, his suit of armor eyes widening in alarm,"it's still alivr and wriggling!"

Ed shrieked femininly as the bedraggled, dazed communist (who's name was Fidel and was, in fact, from the other side of the gate and had lived in a distant land called Cubz) lurched toward him.

Fidel hopped up, squeezing into the vast expanse of Alphonse. He took off out the door.

"Alphonse!" Edward screamed,"Goddamnit, Winry! Your cannibalistic communist ways stole my baby brother!"

Ed took a moment to consider his options, the silence was awkward at most, Winry and Edward staring at eachother and then towards the door.

"Um...shouldn't you go after Al?" Winry frowned.

A high pitched 'Pfft!' noise echoed through the kitchen, Edward's eyes shifted back and forth suspiciously while Winry eyed him skeptically,"Did you just...toot in my kitchen?"

Edward glanced to the door and covered his mouth, "The baths ready!" "Coming, Roy!" and he ran out the door after his brother, leaving Winry to stand there dumbfounded,"But Mustang's in Central...how could Ed hear him...?"

She lifted up her arms and two long blonde braids fell down,"Ooh, I need some deoderant!"

So Winry went upstairs to get some deoderant. She opened the medicine cabinet singing,"Lalala!" and at that moment, out popped....Dane Cook the superhero! Spaghetti flew out of his fingers onto Winry. "Spaghetti on your face, you're very smelly!"

She frowned, confused, and stared down in sudden alarm as his cock shot a laser beam.

"I love my super powers!" Cook smiled, then ran away randomly leaving Winry to stand there dumbfounded.

....................

In the meantime Ed rushed about searching for Al, listening to his iPod. "Chocolate Rain!" he smiled.

"This song reminds me of when Al gets chinese!"

Ed screamed. That gas could blow his hair back! Ed looked around as he heard yodeling coming from a nearby tree. Down hopped Major Armstrong in a little set of leiderhosen with a jumprope.

"Aloha Master Elric!" Ed was so scared, he almost crapped his pants!

Oops. Nevermind, he DID crap his pants, but he glanced around and pretended as if nothing had happened, even though the brown stain on his trousers and the stench that could choke a donkey clearly begged otherwise.

"Mister Elric...let me show you how it is done!" He squatted and a loud ripping sound followed by the squishy sound of liquid hitting his pants material,"The art of pants pooping has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!"

"No...way!" Ed was rather impressed and asked for another demo.

"I apologize Mister Elric, but if i'm going to crap again i'll need more mexican food."

So Ed and Armstrong set off on a new adventure; to obtain more mexican food. Al would be okay...

....................

**Meanwhile**, back to Dane Cook, who was wandering about in unfamilar woods. Dane Cook tripped abruptly and ran into a large metallic thing. With a clunk, he looked up to see none other than Alphonse.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Dane Cook and promptly passed out. Unfortunately for Al and the communist (Fidel), Cook's cock went crazy at that moment (it had a mind of it's own) and shot a beam right through Al's (and Fidel's) leg, causing the communist to clamber out of Al yelping in pain.

Roy could hear the yelp from Central. He looked out his window, while he was screwed mercilessly from behind by his butt buddy, Maes, who was home from Tahiti.

Hughes withdrew his banana from Roy's anal region and set it down on the desk.

"Is that...Alphonse?" Hughes asked, staring out the window aswell.

Havoc walked in the door,"Hey what's going o--banana!" He then peeled the ate it slowly while Roy and Maes giggled.

....................

**Meanwhile**

Ed and Armstrong traveled through the Amazon, braced the tundra, and duh-duna-DAHH! They made it to Corona's, and the mariachi band was playing (which means it's a Thursday), but they were not playing on instruments, they were making music with their own flatulence!

"Umm." Ed looked at Armstrong cautiously,"I think we're at the right place."

....................

Havoc grimaced,,,that was the worst banana he had EVER tasted! Infact, he'd been forced to run out to the trashcan and throw up. Roy and Maes had just laughed at him and he'd come to the unpleasant conclusion they'd done something to that banana. Something nasty...a few minutes later, he was quite certain of it. As Roy and Hughes whispered to Breda, Fuery,and Falman and pointed at him, laughing even harder than before, he realize he was definitely going to be sick again. He'd forgotten what Roy and Hughes did during their down time.

So, will Ed and Armstrong get to poop their pants? Will Havoc get his revenge? Find out nextime on...FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!


End file.
